Empíreo
by Little Kagamine Love
Summary: Viaje onírico en forma de verso de la relación más inusual de vocaloid, desarrollada de la simple apariencia de una amistad, pero que alcanza un verdadero ágape. Poema primo de Len y Yuki. R&R.


Empíreo

_Poca era su pasión habitual  
y mucho menor era su esfuerzo mental  
pues para Len Kagamine, todo su cantar  
no era más que una tarea carente de pensar._

_Catorce eran los años con los que había iniciado  
siempre siguiendo a su hermana en sus planes intrincados.  
Pues no era por la moneda que él siempre actuaba  
en los espectáculos para los cuales tanto practicaba;  
era por el acompañamiento siempre fiel de su gemela,  
con la cual siempre habían tenido una simétrica tutela._

_Pero ya tres años había trascurrido,  
monótonos todos por la acción de la repetición  
de letras sin gusto y hartas de perversión,  
de las cuales el rubio nada de valor había obtenido._

_Habría preferido ejercer una humilde profesión,  
antes de verse forzado a cantar por obligación;  
Ni por lujos ni excesos su alma lloriqueaba  
pues una vida calma era todo lo que el anhelaba.  
El amor a su hermana era lo que le mantenía,  
pues ni de dinero ni de comodidad él carecía._

_Aun así, de vez en cuando, ese amor mermaba;  
cuando Rin por su inacción sus emociones vedaba,  
cuestionándose Len de en donde erraba,  
al tratar de entender lo que ella más deseaba._

_Desde los tres años que había ya pasado,  
entre los dos la hermandad se había estancado;  
Y con ello el deseo de Len se había derrumbado,  
pues de pesares su corazón se había anegado  
de solo pensar que toda su vida había desperdiciado,  
al perseguir a su hermana a quien tanto había malcriado._

_¿Por qué seguía en Vocaloid este muchacho,  
con todas las aflicciones d las que hemos hablado?  
No era por las bananas que el con fervor devoraba  
ni por la amistad con Piko que tanto valoraba._

_Era por un amor secreto nacido de un momento de locura,  
cuando la depresión y la traición lo privaron de toda cordura.  
Amor que nació nada menos que de la contemplación  
de una inocencia y purezas dignas de veneración.  
Y la vio como Adán a la fruta prohibida,  
a su Eva que solo una vez encontraría en su vida._

_Era Kaai Yuki quien sus sentimientos había enjaulado,  
sin saber cómo, su inocencia lo había encantado;  
no era por ella un sentimiento digno de despertar a Eros,  
sino un cariño que por conservar, él pondría todo su esmero._

_Todo por un simple día compartido,  
en el que todos los otros cantantes habían salido;  
Yuki se encontró a solas en la desconfianza  
ante alguien a quien de conocer jamás había dado chanza.  
Prefería a su amado Kiyoteru el maestro  
a quien le desconocía todo rasgo de perverso. _

_Len solo la percibía con indiferencia,  
pues a su edad el carecía de toda paciencia  
pero solo cuando a ella la tenía que cuidar  
pues a su hermana le aguantaba cualquier calamidad._

_Y en sus planes no estaba siguiera vigilarla  
pues era Luka a quien Len más cortejaba.  
Pero una pregunta referente a matemáticas,  
les hizo ver su gusto por la misma temática;  
todo lo referente al cálculo, algebra y aritmética  
que les hizo hablar entendiendo la misma dialéctica._

_Por razones más o por razones menos,  
rompieron el hielo sin mucho empeño.  
Dando razones por las que la respuesta variaba,  
así como hablar de más cosas que cada uno disfrutaba._

_En solo un día ya Len se había enterado,  
de las clases en las que Yuki había destacado,  
el por qué el sabor de las manzanas era su favorito  
en que es lo que hacía al rojo su color preferido,  
y también las canciones que a ella más emocionaban  
hasta el punto en el que eran la razón por la que ella cantaba._

_Raro era que hubiera ese interés por una niña,  
más cuando un lustro les separaba en sus tiempos de vida.  
Pero Yuki no era una simple niña prodigio,  
era alguien quien había tenido sus propios suplicios. _

_Por primera vez en su vida ella conoció,  
a alguien quien de padre también careció;  
y como acto recíproco de suma empatía,  
encontró en el la figura que tanto requería:  
un hermano mayor que siempre la protegería  
y que actuaría desinteresado en esta pasantía. _

_No hace falta decir que Luka quedó en el olvido,  
ni se enteró de su destitución, como la musa del chico.  
Y Rin muy ocupada estaba en su propio juego,  
para enterarse de que los intereses nacientes en su gemelo._

_Y no era un asunto demasiado complejo,  
solo dos amigos compartiendo secretos,  
pese a la edad y el género haciéndolos distantes  
era el entendimiento lo que llevaba a tratarse  
como iguales; casi hermanados por un sentimiento  
que los llevó a encariñarse sin más miramiento._

_Solo una persona, fue la que se disgustó  
Kiyoteru, Quien más, fue el primero que los vio.  
Posesivo y celoso actuó sin mediación  
en una venganza para descargar su perversión._

_El día fue cuando Yuki cumplió el quinceavo de sus años  
inspirada por las historias que le contaban de antaño  
pidió en secreto su más añorado regalo,  
que fue un beso de quien trataba como un hermano;  
Solo a él lo hizo conocedor de este hecho  
y Len correspondió, sin un solo deje de despecho._

_Un beso amable fue como inició ese día,  
Yuki sintió una dicha que nada superaría;  
pero en las sombras Kiyoteru preparó su asalto,  
como si cobrara la falta de algún trato._

_Violento fue el trató que le dio a la niña,  
que aunque se defendió no se salvó de esa riña,  
en la cual fue amenazada con que perdería su vida;  
solo por eso su cuerpo se apaciguó  
eso más las drogas que él suministró,  
pero nada de eso le quitó lo que sintió._

_Perpetrado sintió su cuerpo por una mano ajena  
un crimen indecible de la cual nunca se quitaría la pena,  
mancillada fue, en una sola hora, toda su inocencia,  
el final de su niñez, se marcaba por esa violencia._

_No hace falta describir más del crimen  
aunque del castigo se hizo todo un espécimen.  
Todo gracias a quién realizó el descubrimiento,  
Miku por sorpresa, y para su empático lamento,  
dio el grito al aire con un llanto estremecedor  
y Kiyoteru fue buscado como ciervo por un cazador._

_El bastardo maldito no hizo más que negar,  
dispuesto a chantajear, y hasta negociar,  
con tan de librarse de la condena probable,  
por la cual fue rápido encontrado culpable._

_Tristeza, pena y deshonra fue lo que llenó  
a Vocaloid entero cuando la noticia se conoció,  
y como si algo más hiciera falta en esa justicia,  
fue Salta, el maestro, quien impartió la malicia;  
y Kiyoteru desapareció al tercer día de su encierro  
solo resto lo que se dijo: que el lunes fue su entierro._

_Y para todos los que habían exigido una reparación,  
se sentían tranquilos tras el anuncio de esa desaparición.  
Solo Len sintió que aquello no había de causar emoción,  
pues el odio jamás fue lo que necesitó su corazón._

_Él estuvo al lado de Yuki desde el primer momento  
llorando en silencio, pero sin expresar un solo lamento.  
Sujetaba su mano cuando la desintoxicaron  
y de los presentes, él fue a quien más informaron  
de las afectaciones que tendría Yuki por la agresión,  
y cómo para estas podría buscarle una sanación._

_Acariciaba el cabello de su dama desconsolada  
quien más que nada se sentía humillada,  
dolosa del pecado de no gritar más para ser oída  
su condena, ella creía, no pudo ser evadida. _

_Paciencia y amor, fue lo que más Len más usó,  
temía todos los días verla entiendo dolor,  
como si cada despertar le fuera a reavivar  
lo que en su conciencia nunca se podría disipar;  
y por eso pasaba todas las noches en vela,  
siempre en vigía del sueño, siempre en su tranquila espera._

_Una semana y tres días tardó ella en volver a hablar  
solo con Len, pues no tenía nadie más en quien confiar,  
ni su madre despistada fue a visitarla  
ni algún otro Vocaloid podría ya animarla._

_Y con Len como su primer y único confidente,  
reveló lo que sentía, lo que había en su mente.  
Fue solo a él que contó de sus tristezas  
y a una terapeuta, siempre con sutileza;  
hasta desenmarañar el temor que a ella había asolado  
pues era la humillación, lo que en ella más había perpetrado._

_Decir que fue sencillo para ellos, sería una mentira  
no hay salidas fáciles desde su punto de partida.  
Fueron tiempo y constancia lo que la salvaron,  
de estar encerrada en la memoria del asalto._

_Pues no es el amor verdadero un mero instante;  
es algo continuo que tras nacer sigue palpitante.  
No es el acto del sacrificio que ha de costar la vida,  
sino la paciente espera, dar de uno mismo cada día.  
No una locura, ni el abandono de toda templanza,  
sino comunicación, paciencia y confianza._

_Y todo eso y más fue lo que Len estuvo dispuesto a dar,  
para él nada más valía la pena, esa era su verdad.  
La mano de Yuki siempre sujeto, y siempre la escuchó  
y por cada uno de sus pensamientos, él la comprendió._

_El cariño que se tuvieron no tenía precedentes,  
no era uno si el otro no estaba presente;  
y con el tiempo salir y andarse paseando  
fue algo común para ellos, que hacían a diario.  
Yuki agradecida, siempre tomándole de la mano,  
y Len correspondiendo, dando su eterno cuidado._

_Y ya pasado un año, desde que el asalto se había suscitado,  
Len regaló a Yuki y obsequio muy preciado,  
un detalle tácito, de palabras que se habían olvidado:  
se declaró suyo y solo para ella, tras haberle besado._

_Lo que la edad y la distinción habrían obstaculizado,  
no fue impedimento, nadie los habría negado.  
Rin admitió que su hermano tendría gustos raros,  
pero actuaba por fidelidad, siempre como alguien honrado,  
pues el móvil de su sus actos no era una parafilia,  
era el ágape, por el que por su amiga daría la vida. _

_No fue difícil para nadie imaginarlo,  
Entendían buen, no había que limitarlo;  
su relación no sería de tocar y buscar,  
el lograría que su base fuera siempre respetar._

_Y aunque a Yuki siempre le aterró de alguna forma  
que Len se sintiera atado, y que buscara a otra persona;  
su sentimiento, nacido desde antes del mismo beso,  
cuando vio en él al adolecente más perfecto,  
había sido correspondido sin dudas ni miramientos,  
no por pena ni por lástima, sino por mero entendimiento._

_Al fin de toda la carrera, para Len no había otra forma  
de ser feliz en solitario, mucho menos buscando a otra.  
Ahora veía a Yuki como la persona quien avivaba su vida,  
y proteger a su querida, su misión hasta el final de sus días._

_Ahora cuando salían, ya no se veía solo una amistad;  
se notaba el enamoramiento, entre la mirada y el andar.  
Manos tomadas que antes causarían repulsión,  
ahora con cariño, eran símbolo de unión.  
Y el abrazo pasional que habría marcado un cumpleaños,  
era ahora la regla, como las parejas hacen desde antaño._

_Así los años cursaron, dejando atrás al pasado olvidado,  
la compañía de Len, todo dolor había bloqueado;  
del asalto había quedado, quizá una advertencia ruda;  
el mundo es más cruel que loco, solo por si la duda. _

_Solo una cosa más faltaba, en la rememoración de la fecha,  
que en el cumpleaños veintiuno de Yuki, finalmente fue hecha.  
Aquella era borrar la mancha de ese aniversario  
no con odio sino con un nuevo trato honorario,  
que solo podría ser logrado con el sacramento perpetuo,  
el matrimonio, que Len pidió sin deje de despecho._

_Y un amor que nació quizá por un simple error,  
fortalecido por la superación de un horror,  
había durado por años, sin merma y con fervor;  
finalmente se sellaba, justo ante los ojos de Dios._

_El día de la boda fue en lo últimos de diciembre,  
con vientos apaciguados, y la nieve presente.  
Y todos los vocaloids fueron invitados,  
al menos los vivos, y quienes seguían asociados.  
Solo Rin Kagamine fue quien más se extrañó,  
estaba en otro lugar, de su ida nadie se enteró._

_La unión se suscitó, cuando el padre Thel les habló  
Reconoció su unión, por el ágape y la compasión.  
Yuki sin poder controlar el llanto, manchó su vestido blanco,  
y se abrazó a Len con todas sus fuerzas, cuando se selló el pacto._

_La levantó en sus brazos mientras sonaba la marcha nupcial;  
sin falta, todos vitorearon, era una fecha realmente especial.  
Fiesta con alcohol al por mayor, y helado para un solo glotón,  
fue la celebración ofrecida, por esta singular unión;  
con Miku ofreciendo una canción, con su voz tan alabada,  
cantó con el corazón, y una bendición para la pareja amada._

_Cuando la media noche pasó, y el festejo cesó,  
siguió la noche de bodas, tan esperada por los dos.  
Len cansado y desnudado, esperó en la orilla del colchó;  
y Yuki se entregó a él, con lencería atada solo por un cordón._

_Todo con cuidado, con la más intensa sensatez  
Len descendió sobre ella, descubriendo su desnudez;  
entre los besos y las caricias que el calor incrementaba,  
se vieron el uno al otro sin que nada los aparentara.  
El pasado entonces, entre ellos dos desapareció,  
porque fue la primera vez que hicieron el amor._

_No fue una noche fácil, pero con buena intención;  
les fue dicho y divertido, hasta que el día amaneció.  
Ya no había nada más que esconder entre ellos dos,  
ahora tenían algo verdadero, protegido por Dios. _

_No hace falta decir que la pareja se reformo,  
abandonaron la casa, que tanto les hospedó.  
Y estando solos, se enteraron de la concepción,  
que sin saberlo, había resultado de su acción.  
La sorpresa fue recibida con toda la gratitud,  
era para Len el motivo de su rectitud._

_Y nada más hay que decir de Len y Yuki con su amor  
más que su primero hijo como Hanako se le llamó.  
El siguiente igual querido, también un varón,  
al mes de nacido, como Haka se le bautizó._

_Y de allí ya más nada se puede relatar,  
ni el final de sus vidas nos ha de importar.  
Aunque si siguieron yendo juntos, hasta la necedad,  
por si algún entrometido de preguntar tiene necesidad.  
Pero no hay que ir al extremo de sus muertes figurar,  
porque en vida está la lección que ellos dieron a enseñar._

_Que la vida con sus matices, es algo que afrontar,  
no todo es miseria, ni perpetuamente gana el mal;  
pues incluso si es idealismo lo que siempre nos impulsa,  
la justicia y el deber, al final siempre triunfan._

_Ahora si contemplamos a la pareja que ellos formaron,  
tendrán sus problemillas, que ser perfectos no intentaron;  
pero que quede claro que por fidelidad nunca fallaron.  
Apaciguados los dos, Yuki contempla su tercer embarazo,  
una niña esta vez, lo siente por cómo le tiemblan los brazos,  
mientras Len piensa en nombres, e imagina sentarla en su regazo._

_Fin_

* * *

**Dios me perdone si hube prometido que de Vocaloid no volvería a escribir**

Pero lo hice, aquí está. Ni siquiera planee que fuera un fanfic especial de San Valentín, la fecha solamente se cruzó.

Soy Little Kagamine Love, y para quienes me lean por primera vez, no conocerán el trasfondo y la trascendencia que esta historia tiene para mí. Como una veloz recapitulación, puedo dar a explicar que empecé con esto de la escritura cuando tenía tan solo 17 años, ahora ya voy para los 26. Desde el inicio tenía planteada una sola cosa: Escribir de mi pareja favorita: LenxRin.

¿Pero saben una cosa?La vida cambia, cambia más de lo que se pueden imaginar. A veces uno mira con gracia al pasado, y otras termina consternado. Pero les puedo asegurar que de una u otra forma, no me logro arrepentir de una sola cosa.

No temo admitirlo: Fui Kagaminetard. Veía al LenxRin y a su incesto como la forma más perfecta e idealista de amor puro y verdadero. Nada podía comparársele a esa pareja. Pensaba, quizá convenciendo a mi propia imaginación, que era la única pareja que existía verdaderamente, y todas las demás podrían ser simples iteraciones de ella. Y aun así hubo duda, después de un tiempo, cuando entendí que necesitaba más que esa simple pareja. Y por años contemplé, no con poca vergüenza, otras parejas, ideales a su propia manera. El Mikuo x Len siempre me causó debilidad, y el Gakupo x Rin… joder, desde el inicio le tuve afinidad. Y de alguna forma negué esos gustos, restringiéndome a lo mío: solo los gemelos, nada más es perfecto.

Y bueno, después de aprender que la vida es lo que uno toma, y no recibir lo que uno espera, me doy cuenta del ridículo capricho que causa este asunto. Lo más curioso es pensar cómo surgió mi amor por la pareja en cuestión, el LenxYuki, que tanto me hizo dudar. Aunque una vez colaboré con un amigo olvidado, a que escribiera un fanfic que igual quedaría vedado, no fue sino hasta que escribí una escena de "Torre Invertida", que me descubrí en gozo de la pareja. Pero en aquella instancia era una pareja apócrifa, algo ruin, pedófilo y despreciable. Me tomó años, y una relación propia de diferencias en edad, para entender que pasado cierto punto, ya no hay nada criminal, (No hablo de violar leyes, eso si es maldad). Encontré la vertiente desde la cual disfrutar, al proclamado shota y a la pasiva loli, que tanto endulzan mis ideas.

Ni se molesten en buscar imágenes de ellos dos, salvo un par de edits.

En fin, eso es todo.

Con respecto a la composición de este fin… debo de decir que fue un maldito hastío. Nunca había escrito poesía; es más, hasta donde sé, esto no es poesía; no tomé en cuenta las reglas de la dicción, y apenas mantengo un ritmo aparente con la pronunciación. Algunas partes serían terribles en una presentación. Solo sé rimar, y eso me hace sentir con cierta satisfacción. Pero he allí o precioso, lo que puso mi plan en acción. Escribir esto… la verdad me llegó una singular emoción. Limitarme cierta forma, con las palabras de cada oración, y buscar nuevas formas, para dejar clara cualquier expresión.

Tanto tiempo esto me costó escribir, que creó que fue lo mismo que si hubiera escrito 10,000 palabras, pero de alguna forma, sentí más amor por esta pareja que por casi cualquier otra. En definitiva, sentí tanto gusto escribiendo esto, que el instante final de mi fanfic de Kayn x Zoe, en donde hubo un solo beso.

Y Es extraño realmente, pues siento que no puedo entender la poesía en español, jamás le he encontrado verdadera belleza, ni porqué todos la adoran. Encuentro la belleza en la poesía anglosajona, y últimamente, de lo poco que he aprendido, en la de origen eslavo. Pero para mí, la belleza del español está en la prosa, en donde nada limita la expresión; y es que lo que he leído, cuando se forzar a rimar, o por una regla de dicción, es tan limitado, que me atrevería a decir que la poesía es una mentira, o por lo menos una abstracción de la verdad. La prosa no; la prosa es hermosa porque encierra toda la verdad, y como con la creación magnífica de Dios, la verdad con entendimiento es la más pura de las formas de la belleza.

Pero bueno, esa es solo mi opinión. Gracias por leerme. Aviso que este es mi antepenúltimo fanfiction de Vocaloid. El siguiente es uno simple: "_**Judeca"**_, si me dan ánimos, escribiré ese en verso, de no ser así, una prosa directa.

En fin, feliz san Valentín.

Bye_.-


End file.
